


Nargles Hate Turnips

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Nargles hate turnips apparently, and Steve has a bad case of nargles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna gives Lucy some turnips with words of wisdom and Lucy passes it on to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nargles Hate Turnips

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if this was in the books or not.

"Have you noticed the nargles around you?" Luna questioned, startling Lucy from her sketch. When the brunette set down her pencil and looked to her blonde friend, the witch settled to her knees next to the Lunarian, holding out a turnip. "Nargles don't like turnips."

"I, thank you," Lucy took the vegetable from Luna, unsure of what to do with it. "What do I do with it?"

"You eat it," Luna answer simply, and kissed Lucy's cheek before she left the older woman's room.

The brunette sighed, mouth puckered as she stared at the turnip. She hated turnips. Absolutely despised them. They tasted far too earthy for her likes. But, then again, she couldn't just leave it. If there were nargles, they'd eventually get annoying. Lucy sighed, wrinkled her nose, and bit into it.

Lucy jerked, eyes wide as the shallow buzz in her ears suddenly evaporated. Lucy forced herself to chew and swallow. Whoa. She'd have to send some to Steve, he had buzzing out the whazoo.

~|~|~

Steve's brows furrowed at the package the delivery man had sent him. Who even knew where he lived next to SHIELD and the tenants?

Whoever it was, they must have decided to send him some mail.

Bringing the package in, setting it on the table, he looked over it. It was a pretty good size, a foot by eight inches, six inches deep. The return address was in Virginia.

It was from Lucy.

What did she have to send him she couldn't just message him about?

He pulled out his pocket knife ('gift' from Fury) and cut the tape on top. Opening let out an earthy scent, and after digging around inside, he pulled out a turnip. It was the bulbous type, the kind farmers gave livestock. Digging in again, thinking it a joke, he pulled out a few more, along with a letter.

He set the turnips on the table and flipped over the letter, reading Lucy's thick, neat penmanship. She'd written in Lunarian, so he went and dug out his copy to translate. It took a few minutes and head scratching, but he got it out.

 _Steve,_  
 _Luna told me about how nargles (this creature that causes a buzzing in people's ears, and only seen with bewitched glasses) were starting to congregate around me, a sign of stress. She had me eat a turnip, stating they got rid of them. Figured you could use a few, since you were complaining about your hearing being buzzy last we talked._  
You're supposed to eat them raw. Have fun with that.  
Lucy

Okay, so he didn't feel flattered. He really didn't.

He eat one for lunch.

The buzzing stopped.


End file.
